Red Wine
by YukiPanda
Summary: Na vida nós cometemos muitos erros, erros fatais, erros primários e erros que com o passar dos anos podemos aprender a amar. O que acontece quando um erro o qual você nunca pode esquecer aparece na sua frente pedindo por socorro com a voz engasgada em sua garganta? Sesshoumaru e Rin vão descobrir isso. ( Péssima em Resumos kk )


**Olá !**

** Gente essa é a primeira história que irei pública aqui, eu vinha enrolado de fazer isso e admito que tenho um pouco de medo da minha história não agradar a todos mas eu sempre quis escrever algo um pouco mais dramático sei lá... E essa ideia me veio quando li alguma fic por aqui a algum tempo já que não me lembro qual é. **

**Quero levar este projeto adiante, então se vocês gostaram, se não gostaram, por favor deixem comentários que eu sempre estarei comentando e respondendo sobre a história ou podem me mandar MP que eu adoraria responde-las.**

** Enquanto isso é só.**

**Não me matem kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Bjs**

**Mah. **

**-x-x-x-**

**Inuyasha NÃO me pertence.**

**Apenas utilizo dos personagens e suas características para criar uma história nova.**

**POR FAVOR caso desejem postar esta FIC em algum outro local, entrem em contato.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

Gemidos podiam ser ouvidos pelo quarto. O local era bem decorado, talvez uma das suítes mais bem pagas daquela cidade enorme, o prédio era alto, e aquela suíte era na cobertura... Mas na verdade tudo aquilo passou despercebido pelos olhos achocolatados da morena. Suas obres fitavam o teto enquanto sussurros de promessas e gemidos de excitação eram ouvidos, mas nenhum deles escapava da boca desenhada em vermelho escarlate.

Desde quando havia se colocado naquele mundo? Ah... Verdade desde aquela noite...

_- Eu te amo..._

_Os olhos e âmbares dele a encarava como se atravessassem seu corpo por completo e ela percebia isso... Sabia desde sempre que suas palavras não teriam efeito naquela face fria que a observava._

_- Por favor... Diz algo... Mesmo que seja para me negar... Por favor... Tudo menos esse silêncio._

_- Rin..._

_Novamente o nome dela lhe escapa os lábios seguidos de um suspiro, por que tinha que ter se apaixonado por alguém tão frio quanto ele?_

_- Você é uma criança... Do que sabe sobre as coisas? – Ele nunca foi rude com ela, isso tinha de lhe dar o credito, mas nunca quis se aproximar... Por quê?_

_- Não sou mais criança! Tenho 15 anos! Pare de me tratar como criança! – Berrou ela, os olhos estavam mais negros por conta da umidade, da vontade de chorar, por que ele fazia aquilo consigo? Por quê?_

_- O que você quer de mim? Se nada do que lhe digo você aceita – a voz dele era pesada, ela era um estorvo e sabia disso... Por mais que ele fosse obrigado a conviver com ela por conta das famílias ela era um estorvo que ele era obrigado a aceitar._

_- Me ame... Ao menos uma vez. – Implorou ela com os lábios tremendo._

_- Rin... Você não sabe o que esta me pedindo._

_- Sim eu sei ! Por favor Sesshoumaru-sama... – Ela lhe clamou aquilo como o ultimo dos seus pedidos, em seu interior sabia que aquilo iria mudar sua vida, só não sabia em que ponto iria chegar._

Pensando agora, como ela não tinha imaginado aquilo antes? Como tão infantil e burra, não poderia ter pensado no que iria acontecer a sua vida se fizesse aquele pedido a ele. Mas o vez, e como foi bom. Ele era experiente em seus 20 anos, soube conduzi-la, envolve-la, tirar dela os gemidos que nunca mais foram ouvidos de seus lábios, soube fazer com que ela implorasse para que ele não parasse... Mesmo com a dor inicial, ele não parecia se importar, os olhos dourados nem se quer pareciam olhar para a menina que se deflorava embaixo de si e também não parou, até que tudo tivesse terminado. E depois se foi, se foi da mesma forma que havia chegado, do nada.

- Rin... – A voz rouca e cansada lhe chamou já deitado ao seu lado, o homem ali tinha seus 38 anos, aproximadamente, ela não podia lembrar, não era feio. Moreno de olhos verdes e lábios delineados, a face era jovial, mas extremamente rico. – Você esta devaneando novamente.

- Ora, se já não bastasse ser um exímio administrador, também é um ótimo obsevador? – Ela colocou nos lábios seu melhor sorriso cínico e voltou à cabeça pequena para sua direção, o que apenas recebeu em troca um sorriso sincero de diversão.

- Rin você já vai? – Comentou ao observar o corpo da mulher erguer-se da cama enquanto sentava-se também.

- Sim caro , tenho que voltar para casa ainda hoje.

- Você mora no centro não é?

- Talvez...

- Rin! Por favor, te peço que confie em mim...

- Sr, sabe quais são as minhas regras e de nossa empresa. – Ela sorriu delicada e lhe calou outro argumento com um beijo nos lábios. – Sabe o nosso telefone caso precise de mim.

- Claro Claro.

Ela terminou de se vertir com o vestido preto rendado e colado ao corpo que havia chegado naquela noite ao hotel, os sapatos igualmente negros calçavam os pés, enquanto seus cabelos longos, eram presos em um solto coque no topo da cabeça

- Até.

**-x-x-x-**

A passos largos e precisos caminhava observando os arredores, não era possível que houvesse feito isso consigo. Logo naquele dia, naquela noite a DROGA do carro resolvia parar de funcionar, eu celular da empresa resolveu acabar a bateria, e o idiota do seu motorista, que com certeza seria demitido, não mantinha um telefone extra no carro. Tudo estava conspirando contra si naquele dia. Tudo. Talvez estar prestes a fazer 30 anos não estivesse lhe trazendo alguma sorte.

- Ah... É hoje que alguém vai sofrer... – Ele comentou passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos prendendo durante um tempo enquanto soltava um suspiro longo pelos lábios finos e rosados, soltou logo e as madeixas prateadas voltaram para o seu lugar.

Para quem observava de fora, não parecia perceber que o homem parado a porta de um restaurante de 1º da cidade estava estressado, irritado ou cansado. Parecia simplesmente que ele resolveu respirar um pouco mais forte que o comum, enquanto parecia brincar com os cabelos estranhamente prateados, mas que contratavam com seus olhos âmbares e a pele branca.

- Boa Noi...

- . – Cortou ele.

- Sim senhor, o levarei até a mesa.

- Seshoumaru-sama ! - O homem de meia idade levantou-se erguendo uma das mãos para ele sendo deixado no ar logo em seguida.

- Boa Noite. – ele se restringiu a esss palavras e sentou-se logo sendo servido de vinho, já conhecia aquele restaurante, já o conheciam lá e ele nunca precisou fazer seu pedido, já sabiam o que ele queria.

- Então...

- Parker, pare com essa enrolação... Sabe que detesto isso, fale o que quer antes que eu de a volta e vá embora.

- Calma Sesshoumaru, parece que um bicho te mordeu!

- Não mordeu, mas se não falar logo EU vou fazer um bicho te morder.

- Ok.

As horas se passaram e o tédio de Sesshoumaru parecia só aumentar, aquele homem não tinha noção do perigo? Chama-lo a aquela hora, enquanto ele deveria estar em OUTRO lugar mais agradável, com uma companhia de todas as formas mais interessante, para estar ouvindo ele falar sobre uma festa de 60 anos que daria dali a uma semana?

- Parke...

- Então é isso Sesshoumaru, queria saber a sua opinião...

- Você ficou louco!?

- Como é?

- Me tirou de minha casa, do meu confortável sofá, do meu dia de descanso único neste maldito ano, para isso?

- Sim, é claro !

Ele precisou respirar, respirar fundo... Contar até 10, não, melhor contar até 100 antes que resolvesse realizar a cena que estava passando em sua cabeça de mais de 1000 formas de matar aquele senhor a sua frente. Parker era um Diretor Executivo muito útil e extremamente eficiente, mas quando desatava a falar parecia que nada mais o fazia parar, e quando tomava um decisão, era pior que o próprio homem em questão, parecia que nada nem ninguém lhe fazia mudar de idéia, e Sesshoumaru sempre lhe dizia que esta com certeza foi um dos motivos pela te-lo deixado a menos de 3 anos.

Ele simplesmente levantou, e ignorou os chamados do homem, simplesmente lhe deu as costas e acompanhou o caminho da porta para a saída, mas em meio a este percurso sentiu algo se esbarrar em seu corpo, os olhos acompanharam o caminho para baixo, seus 1,86 impediam que muitas pessoas o fizessem olhar para cima a não ser seu Pai. Os olhos se arregalaram com a cena que teve, cabelos brancos, longos até o meio dos braços, e quando o jovem lhe levantou os olhos não pode aumentar ainda mais sua surpresa quando pode observar que seus olhos eram de duas cores... Um dourado e um Castanho claro.

- Me desculpa... – o pequeno sussurrou baixo logo encolhendo-se

- HIKKI! – Uma voz menina pode ser ouvida juntamente com o barulho de salto contra o piso de madeira, apenas abafado pelo carpete que tinha ali ao lado. – Quantas vezes eu já não falei para você não correr? Estamos nos Letts, por favor tenha modos.

- Desculpa mamãe... – o menino se amuou mais encolhendo pouco mais.

- Perdão Sr... Se houve algum estrago garanto que irei lhe repor... – E logo a dona da voz apareceu em sua frente, ela era morena, cabelos presos descuidadamente em um coque solto e delicado, uma franja lateral cobria parte de seu olho direito e seu rosto, enquanto o nariz fino e reto lhe estendia uma aparência de esnobe, os lábios carnudos e pintados de vermelho eram perfeitos. O corpo, curvas acentuadas na cintura vindo com quadril redondo e grande ao proporcional, as pernas estavam definidas, talvez pelos alto negro que usava combinando com seu vestido.

- Sr...? – Ela o olhou e por alguns segundos Sesshoumaru jurou que pode ver o brilho se perder nasqueles olhos castanhos e profundos. Ele teve de recuperar a compostura.

- Acontece.

-Viu mamãe eu falei eu falei, eu pedi desculpas e o moço não reclamou!

- Hikki por favor, venha vamos voltar. – Ela parou por alguns segundos quando dedos frios lhe tocaram o pulso coberto de pulseiras douradas. – Sim?

- Rin...?

O coração dela parou... Seus olhos dilataram o máximo que as pupilas eram permitidas, mas para a sua sorte ele não podia ver já que seus olhos eram quase tão negros quanto elas. Ela lhe sorriu de uma forma um pouco debochada e retirou os dedos dele de seus pulsos com a maior calma e delicadeza que pode.

- Acho que o Sr esta me confundindo com alguém que conhece.

- Ok... Não pretendia incomoda-la.

- Tudo bem acontece... – Ela lhe sorriu e virou lhe dando a visão de suas costas nuas diante do vestido, pegou a mão do pequeno menino e começou a sair arrastando-o enquanto ele reclamava.

Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de observar o casal se afastando, o menino usava uma calça social preta com uma blusa social amarela por cima abotoada até o penúltimo botão, os cabelos eram longos e cuidadosamente presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

- Nossa ! Se não soubesse que é impossível ! Diria que aquele menino é o seu filho!

Ele não respondeu, apenas voltou a andar no momento que perdeu os dois de vista e saiu do restaurante, por algum motivo estava com uma enxaqueca gigante lhe batendo a porta.


End file.
